<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shock and surprise by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406774">shock and surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darkest People [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sociopath Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:43:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter aka Hadrian Lecter finally see's how big his Father's house is and can't hide his surprise of how big it is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darkest People [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shock and surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian Potter gets shuffled into Hannibal's house, he's surprised by the place it's bigger then anything else he was in, even the dursley's house</p><p>he gets angry as he tries to control the urge to bite into his own flesh, Hannibal watches his son as he hides the amusement behind an intrigued look in his eyes "Are you okay?" </p><p>Hadrian nods slightly with a blank mask in place as Hannibal watched Hadrian look around with his eyes and didn't touch anything</p><p>Hannibal spoke as he touches on the rules first "Rules, Hadrian, don't look into the fridge." Hadrian nods slightly as Hannibal went on about the rules of what to do and what not to do well with him</p><p>Hadrian listened to every rule as he smiles "Of course, father, I will follow every rule, but could I make food for myself."</p><p>Hannibal nods "Of course you can, Hadrian, just don't use the top two shelf's in the fridge." Hadrian nods "Of course, father."</p><p>Hannibal lead his son around his house to show Hadrian around and show him which room is which and Hannibal finally stopped and spoke this room is on the second floor level "This is you're room, Hadrian?" Hannibal opened the door as he watched Hadrian's face "We'll have to decorate, with what colors you like, Hadrian."</p><p>Hadrian looks at his father surprised at the size of the room as he can't hide the shock of it on his face, Hannibal watches Hadrian's shocked face morph into a blank mask on his face</p><p>He spoke "I'm going to make dinner, Hadrian, I hope you enjoy, dinner." He left Hadrian in the room</p><p>Hadrian looks around his room as he sat on a chair that has a desk and thinks of what to do as he tries to draw something, but it comes out poorly and sighs softly and threw it out in the trash bin, near his desk</p><p>Hannibal smiles slightly, he hates that he has to wait to teach his son as he looks at his watch and smiles as he goes to the kitchen and make's dinner, a French dish named Boeuf Bourguignon

He finished the dish and smiles as he didn't put any meat in it just yet he would love to see Hadrian turn, but with magic you never know what could happen, he is could became a deformed monster, but then again aren't all killers deformed in a dark needy way

Hannibal went to Hadrian's door and knocks on the door, Hadrian stood from his desk and opens the door "Yes, Father?" Hannibal smiles slightly with amusement in his eyes as he spoke "Dinner is done, Hadrian." </p><p>Hannibal walks to the kitchen as he helps serve the food, Hannibal sitting at the head of the table, and Hadrian or Harry is sitting next to him in the left chair on Hannibal's left hand as Hannibal watches Hadrian with a close eye on him as Hadrian took the first bite</p><p>Hadrian smiles at this as he enjoys the food "This is good father." He enjoys the food, Hannibal smiles patting himself on the back, being his little narcissistic little shit, proud of himself</p><p>Hannibal began to eat his own food with a blank smile on his face as he enjoys his own like his own son is enjoying the food that hannibal made perfect for this special occasion that is joyous to him and his son</p><p>Will Graham knocks on doctor Hannibal Lecter's door, Hannibal stands up "Excuse me, Hadrian." He went to the door and opens the door and spoke "Hello, Will, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." </p><p>Will enters, but Hannibal's annoyance comes through as his face goes blank as he will turned around and spoke "there is a murder case." </p><p>Hannibal breathes in as he nods "Of course, tell me about it, will?" Will spoke "There was a purple flower in the guy's mouth, a Larkspur."</p><p>Hannibal spoke "Larkspur is a poisonous flower that can cause death, even cause a person to be paralyzed but it will cause death in the end."</p><p>Will watches hannibal very curious but looks away from Hannibal as he think's of what to do or say "Strange if you ask me, Hannibal."</p><p>Hannibal tilts his head at will "The flower in the mouth yes, that is strange, will." not truly knowing what will is talking about how Hannibal know's about what flowers can do and what one's do what damage or the irony behind the flower used</p><p>Hannibal spoke "Or maybe the victim was poisonous in his own way, Will." Will nods slightly "Maybe, he was, Hannibal, thank you for helping."</p><p>Will left as Hannibal went back to the food and finishes his own food with a smile as Hadrian finished his own food</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well the next will be about the last will and testament of Lily Potter neé Evans and James Potter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>